The Other Side
by TheAfterShock
Summary: Charming is not always put together. Most of you know this considering how often he loses his temper, but this is a side none of us saw coming. OOC on Charming's part.


**Disclaimer: Look somewhere else for the SG deed. I don't have it. Nor am I hiding the deeds to the songs I have tweaked. Well, you might want to check the false back of my bookshelf... but other than that I'm clean.**

Charming's P.O.V.

I had just gone on a date with Snow White. Yes, the Snow White. I, being the gentlemen that I am, walked her home. When we were on her front porch, she actually kissed me! Then I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she said yes! The rest of the night it was like I was floating on a cloud. I was so happy. I told Seven not to bother me for the rest of the night.

"But sir—" he said urgently.

I waved him off with my hand, cutting him off. "Cancel my appointments, Seven. I want to be alone."

"That's fine and dandy with me sir, but the Grimms are here and Relda said it was important," he finished the sentence a little hesitantly, probably expecting me to yell at him. Usually I would, but not on this fine evening.

"Shoo them off the property," I simply stated and headed up to my quarters in The Hotel of Wonders.

A few minutes after I entered my hotel room- after starting at the ceiling for a while- a wave of giddiness crashed upon me. So I started to sing.

"Hey Billy, you're so fine, you're so fine. I blow my mind! Hey Billy! Hey, hey, hey Billy," I bellowed. I couldn't help but notice that my voice was amazing.

Changing songs I sang, "Don't you wish your boyfriend was hot like me? Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like mine?"

I heard a sound that sounded like a suppressed laugh, but shook it off thinking that my imagination was acting up.

"Hey, hey, you, you. I really like your boyfriend. Yes, yes, I do. I think he's really perfect!" I sang as if I was addressing Snow herself.

A roar of laughter erupted from the doorway. I whirled around to see Daphne Grimm collapsed on the floor, having a giggle attack. The Wolf, Mr. Canis, was behind her with his hand on her shoulder, his eyes lit up with a smile. Of course he would find amusement in catching me at my weakest.

I turned red from embarrassment and anger.

"What are you doing here!" I cried indignantly.

"That...was...so...cute, Billy!" Daphne exclaimed in between laughs. She was hugging her stomach tightly and tears were rolling down her face. She tried to compose herself when she saw my face was like a red hot volcano about to blow, but she failed and continued to laugh and squeal.

This went on for several minutes until I shouted, "Enough!"

Daphne obeyed and quickly regained her composure. Though, she didn't get rid of the goofy grin that played on her lips.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated, not trying to hide my exasperation.

"Sabrina, Granny Relda, and I were looking for you. They went to search other parts of the mansion and sent me and Mr. Canis here. Harry said you had checked in," was her reply.

I snarled. "Listen brat, I will come with you if you promise not to tell anyone about our little... encounter." Then I turned towards Canis. "That means you, too, Wolf." He just growled.

Her face fell. "Not anyone?" I nodded.

"Not a single soul."

"Not a single soul, eh?" Daphne sighed. "Alright, you win," she stated reluctantly. She was silent for a minute. "I just have to tell someone," she squealed.

Apparently that was the Wolf's cue to pick Daphne up and run from the room carrying her like a football—because that's exactly what he did.

I stood there in shock before chasing after her. "Get back here kid!" I yelled furiously.

When I found her she was whispering something into Sabrina's ear. They both cackled endlessly.

"Just be grateful that we left Puck at home," Sabrina commented in between guffaws. "He would have found some nasty way to blackmail you."

"You bet. I caught it all on video," Puck replied stepping out from behind a marble pillar. In his hand he triumphantly held a shiny black camcorder. "This is so going to be the top YouTube video of the year!"

This latest development sent the Grimm sisters into another round of hysterics.

"Oh lieblings, leave the poor man alone," Relda scolded lovingly. "Your embarrassing him."

Yes, Relda had just defended me. The last thing I wanted was pity—let alone a Grimm's pity.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed, Billy. It takes a real man to sing from the bottom of his heart like that," Daphne giggled.

"Yeah," Sabrina rolled her eyes, yet unable to stop smirking. "real macho."

"I wish I was that masculine," Puck shook his head in mock awe.

I felt my face heat up.

That was it. We may have overcome the Scarlet Hand, but that was a very different case from my singing. The end of the world had finally come.

My life was over.

**A/N: Tell me if you like it, hate it, want to cry from OOC-ness. I can take whatever you have to say. Though, if you don't say anything I will never know...**

**Red- my partner in crime- did assist in the making of this story. So, when the credits start to play to a cool song, you will see _Assistant Director. _Under that category, in the coolest font you have ever seen or imagined seeing, there will be the name 'Red'... Typed in green to honor her homeland, Ireland. Yeah, I know you're jealous that she's a leprechaun and you're not.**

**Ciao blitz! ~ Cat**


End file.
